S.W.A.T. (2017 series)
S.W.A.T. is an American crime drama television series, based on the 1975 ABC television series of the same name created by Robert Hamner and developed by Rick Husky. The reboot series was developed by Aaron Rahsaan Thomas and Shawn Ryan and premiered on CBS on November 2, 2017. Summary This is a police action drama centering on Sergeant Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson. A lifetime Los Angeles local and former Marine, Hondo has been tapped to lead a new “last stop” Special Weapons and Tactics unit. Because he is L.A. born and raised, Hondo feels deeply loyal not only to his “brothers in blue” but also to the people they serve. This makes him particularly qualified to lead the team and build a bridge between the force and the community. David “Deacon” Kay is a seasoned, competent officer. Although can’t help but feel overlooked for the top job, he is extremely loyal and committed to the team’s success. On the other hand, newcomer Jim Street tends to be overconfident. Still, he has the potential to become a key player. Hondo's tactical unit also includes canine trainer Christina “Chris” Alonso, a skilled officer in her own right. Then there is Dominique Luca, whose driving expertise ensures the team is able to get into and out of risky scenarios. L.A. Metro Captain Jessica Cortez, whose profession is her top priority, supervises the SWAT team. She and Hondo also have a personal relationship. Finally, there’s Mumford. Bold and self-assured, he heads up another L.A. unit and is certain of his own approach to situations. Although his group and Hondo’s are fierce rivals, they relish their competition. With Hondo at the lead, the SWAT officers are devoted to their jobs and are willing to lay down their lives to protect and serve. Cast Main * Shemar Moore as Sgt. Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson * Stephanie Sigman as Capt. Jessica Cortez * Alex Russell as Jim Street * Lina Esco as Christina "Chris" Alonso * Kenny Johnson as Dominic Luca * David Lim as Victor Tan * Jay Harrington as David "Deacon" Kay * Peter Onorati as Jeff Mumford * Patrick St. Esprit as Commander Robert Hicks (Series regular: Season 2, recurring: Season 1) Recurring * Louis Ferreira as Sergeant II William "Buck" Spivey * Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Rocker * Bre Blair as Annie Kay * Peter Facinelli as Michael Plank * Aaron Bledsoe as Raymont Harris Episodes Production On September 28, 2016, the original series was signed on to produce a remake series with Justin Lin, Shawn Ryan and Aaron Rahsaan Thomas for CBS, which owns the rights for S.W.A.T. through its acquisition of the original Spelling-Goldberg Productions (now Sony Pictures Television). On February 6, 2017, it was announced that CBS had greenlit production of a pilot episode written by Shawn Ryan and directed by Lin. On May 12, 2017, the network picked up the series. Executive producer Neal H. Mortiz will serve as the showrunner. On June 20, 2017, CBS released a first video trailer for new series. In June 2017, the network scrapped the original pilot, with Lin to direct a new pilot episode. On November 17, 2017, CBS picked up the series for a full season of 20 episodes and on December 1, 2017, they recently ordered two additional episodes for the first season bringing the total to 22 episodes. On March 27, 2018, CBS was renewed for a second season which will premiere on September 27, 2018. Reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 45% approval rating, with an average rating of 4.53/10 based on 22 reviews. Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 45 out of 100 based on 12 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews." DVD Release The first season will be released for DVD has not yet announced owned and partnered with Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Trailer S.W.A.T. - First Look External links * S.W.A.T. on CBS Fandom * S.W.A.T. (2017) on Wikipedia * S.W.A.T. (2017) on IMDb Category:S.W.A.T. Category:About